Love Found
by bushlaboo
Summary: Laura faces the dark possibilities as she waits for Sonny's return.


**Love Found**

**Note**:  I'm changing the history of GH a bit.  After Brenda died Sonny came back to Port Charles. Sonny and Luke became friends again.  The organization had hit a rough patch that Luke insisted on getting in the middle of, and it cost him is life.  Lucky's kidnapping never happened, but Lucky and Elizabeth decided to stay in PC after Luke's death.

~*~

I've never found love in the usual places.  And often when I've found it most of the people I care about objected.  He wasn't any different.  Sure Lucky and Lulu like him, but they never wanted me to be with him.  Hell I never even thought of him in that way.  Besides what a ridiculous thought – Laura Spencer and Sonny Corinthos.  Friendship yes, but love?

It's hard to say when it started.  We just started bumping into each other.  Two broken hearts, lost souls who for some reason were drawn together.  Some people thought I should hate him.  I mean Luke and I had just found our way back together; we were a family again.  He and Nikolas were even getting along and then he was taken.

It's strange to think that my one comfort is that Luke went the way he would have wanted.  Luke would have hated to die an old man in his bed.  But he was willing to risk his life for his friends.  And going down trying to help one, that was a testament to the kind of man he was.

I know Luke was the love of my life, just as Brenda was Sonny's; yet we've found something together that is just as special.  A love found as two friends comforted one and other.  Even compared to love I felt with Luke – all that passion, zest and life; the love I share with Sonny is simpler, and sweeter.

God, I can't even explain it to myself.  I just know that I'm happy.  I have Sonny, my children, the Out Reach Program at General Hospital … I couldn't ask for more.  

Well, except for a safer profession for Sonny.  I know it's pointless to ask him to leave.  He can't.  And I've accepted that.  It is as much apart of him as his dimpled smile.  I know not to ask questions.  My time on the run has given me great instincts; Sonny doesn't even have to warn me when things get dangerous.  I'm not worried about myself or the children Sonny has us well protected.  

True, the guards can be bothersome.  And we all have plenty. But, it reassures Sonny.  We're safe.  It's the danger he's in that scares me.  I can't help but worry about him.    

Things are dangerous now.  He gets antsy, but tries not to show it.  His dark eyes, which I can normally read, go distant and I hate that.  And he always makes sure to tell me and Lulu that he loves us before he leaves – just in case.  That drives me crazy.  I get that he wants us to know how he feels, but it makes it worse.  The worry eats at me.

Not to love Sonny isn't an option though.  That would be like someone telling me to forget about Luke and pretend that he never existed.  Sonny is simply essential to my life.

~*~

_The warehouse was dark and musty.  It wasn't his choice for a meeting place so Sonny was on full alert.  His confidence level was good though.  Having Jason, Johnny and Francis with him added to that confidence.  He knew he could handle whatever Moreno threw at him._

_"He's late," Jason stated.  It was either a sign of disrespect or warning of a trap.  His blue eyes scanned the warehouse for any signs of danger._

_Sonny nodded and motioned for Francis and Johnny to be ready.  The sound of steel screeching against concrete rang out and Sonny turned to face the wide door that was rapidly opening.  They shouldn't be coming that way his mind screamed -- that way had direct access to the docks._

_"Get down," Johnny yelled as gunfire pops filled the air.  He hunched into a ball and rolled a few feet across the floor.  Popping up on his heels Sonny fired three shots hitting one of the gunmen before he scrambled for cover.  Francis dropped straight to the floor.  As he rolled to the other side as he shot without aiming and winged another gunman._

_"Sonny," Jason yelled as he ran towards his friend.  He threw himself on Sonny as bullets exploded around them.  Jason grunted with pain as he felt one nick his shoulder._

_Jason's weight falling on him had knocked the wind out him.  Stunned, Sonny watched as Jason pulled out his gun and fired his entire clip.  Jason called out for cover.  The second Johnny and Francis started to shoot, Sonny and Jason were up and running.  Jason tossed him a spare gun before reaching for another clip._

_"You won't make it out of here alive Corinthos," Moreno's voice echoed into the warehouse._

_"That's what you think," he called back.  He nodded to Jason. He and Johnny provided cover while Jason crept to the other side.  Once there, Jason took Francis' spare.  Running through the darkened warehouse, he doubled back getting behind Moreno and his men._

_Sonny, Johnny and Francis kept firing until they got Jason's signal.  If he failed they'd all be dead and if he succeeded, Moreno would no longer be a threat._

~*~

The beat of his heart is so soothing.  I love the feel of his bare skin as I lay on his chest.  I love the feeling of his hands in my hair.  I wish every moment could be like this … peaceful and so filled with love.

"I'm glad you made it home tonight," Laura whispered before kissing his chest.

"Me too, baby.  Me too," Sonny said snaking his arms around her and holding her close.  He was exhausted after their passionate lovemaking.  All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms forever.  "I love you."

Laura smiled.  His words were no longer tense.  She knew whatever happened tonight meant they were safe again.  For now at least.  "I love you too."


End file.
